A Familiar Ordeal
by Gentta
Summary: An Ordeal of a prolonged past experience that was familiar to two of the League of Legends champions. Though their differences served as a difficult obstacle to overcome, they would stop at nothing to be together as the two found out that they have a lot more in common than they realized.
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfic is highly based on the Skin PickPocket Twitch rather than focusing on the original classic Twitch Skin. Why you ask? Because PP Twitch is probably my favorite Skin in LoL and the fact that the thoughts of including the original classic Twitch skin in this is kind of a turn off... If you know what I mean lol. Anyways, Twitch and Lulu? Are you serious? Yes I am serious. Why!? Why not Veigar x Lulu or something!? Why Twitch!? He's Disgusting! Well in terms of short answers, Twitch is my favorite Champion and I think he deserves more than just a 2.2% ban rate in rank games and the fact that he is soooooo underrated makes me sad :/ AND SHAME ON YOU FOR SAYING TWITCH IS DISGUSTING! Actually the reason why I decided to make this is because I wrote it in class because I was bored and showed it to one of my close friend and he was like "EWWWWW Twitch!?" And I'm like "THAT'S RIGHT! CHU DON'T LIKE IT!? THEN I'M GONNA MAKE IT HAPPEN!" Just to tease him xD lol Anyways, Enjoy reading!_

 **Chapter One:** _A Place of acceptance_

 **Characters:** _Twitch, OC Azdor, Zac, Viktor (Mentioned), Lulu (Mentioned), Galio (Mentioned) and Ekko_

* * *

It was a beautiful evening, the sun was just starting to settle down causing dark shades of shadows to roam and fill the alleys and balconies of the streets of Zaun. It was cleared to everyone especially the innocent civilians that it was a time of danger and mischief as thieves and tricksters were about to make their moves on unintented properties. Those whose minds were still at their purest forms knew well that they shouldn't dare to have their presence involved at this crooked time of hour in Zaun. Although those whose intentions were of valid reasons, chose to stay and hoped they would make the most of their times and efforts by relying on their habits of stealing and cheating.

Among those individuals was Twitch, the Plagued Rat as described by the people of the streets with their biased minds. Twitch's title was changed a long time ago ever since he joined the League of Legends. His stealthful tactics and amazing ambush skills made the summoners gave him a new title, Twitch, the PickPocket Rat or PickPocket Twitch for short. He was rather satisfied with his new title as some of the summoners of the League no longer look at him as some infected sewer rat. But that title only applied to him in the Institute of War and not back home at Zaun as people still remember how he panicked and freaked out on "That Incident" and how he brutally killed and slaughtered anybody he sees without mercy or sanity.

What the people of Zaun didn't know is that he isn't like that anymore, he grew fond of human's cultures and was starting to adapt to the human's ways of living and communicating. Living in houses and eating fresh food started to feel more comfortable than how he used to live in the sewer which he once called home. Even so, the Zaunians refused to accept him as one of their own, he was nothing more to them but an accident that was made only to emit chaos and destructions to those of his surroundings and the thought of a rat living like a human being disgusted them even more. To them, he was a lost-cause rather than a League Champion that represented Zaun.

It was far more than obvious to him that his home at The Institute of War was more welcoming than his original home at Zaun regardless of his birth place. Luckily enough for him, each individual champions of the League were received their own individual rooms to stay in whilst at the Institute of War for free as long as they remain a champion and Twitch took shelter there ever since a summoner took him in when he recognized his potential of becoming a league champion. One of the well-known and Twitch's most favorite summoner, Azdor Azefer sponsored Twitch himself and decided to improved his look by making him wearing a new pair set of clothes including new upgrades for his equipments to further flourish his potential and appearance, making him appeared in a charcoal black sweatshirt matched with a pair of caramel colored jeans and a neat black newsy hat to top it all off, fitting him for his PickPocket title.

Azdor Azefer was an intelligent man and a successful summoner with a lovely wife and a handsome son. He is known for his knowledge and strong magic in perfecting the art of mechanics in one of the leading role on the Field of Justice, the Marksman. Azdor knew how to harvest the talents of his Marksmen and use them against his opponents. Every Marksman that had ever had their mind linked with the famous summoner every time they set out to battle, knew very well that the battle was pretty much over for the enemy team. Azefer's magical aura was so powerful and intense that even the most difficult and stubborn champion like Jinx chose to remain calm and focus in her states of mind. And Twitch were no exception, Azdor picked him up at a very young age when the "H.I.V.E Incident Report" was still all over the news and raised him up by himself because he was the first ever person to notice how much potential was left unintended inside the rat. He trained Twitch endlessly day in day out, purified the Zaunian's mind of insanity and corruption with his high classed spells and taught Twitch the basic of the human nature and the logic that the humans use on their everyday life, in return he asked for nothing more than for Twitch to be his most trusted companion and student. To Twitch, Azdor was his savior, the one who knew that he wasn't as bad as humanity thought him to be, and most importantly, Azdor was a figure that Twitch wanted to live up to be, a man that he deeply admired and a hero to him.

At least, there's someone out there that the anthropomorphic rat could count on when the rest of the world was against him. Maybe the "Rest of the World" was only a term he used to describe Zaun. The people of Zaun never wanted him to come back to Zaun and the only reason he came back was because he was invited to an important meeting at the Liberal Council of Zaun, the city's governing body. The room of the council was filled with expensive hextech Zaunite furniture and the people who were presented there was more than of importantance such as several summoners, Zaunite Champions, Zaun's governess and the Chairman Magnus Dunderson, who was the Zaun's Chief Executive. He remembered the familiar faces of the people that he still considered friends and acquintances which he barely knew. They were sitting around a large round table that has the crest of Zaun sticked to the middle of it and they were discussing about an important matter of who they should consider choosing for the next champion selection that would represent Zaun. Ekko was it? The boy who shattered time was his title. All Twitch could remember about that boy was of his white hair that proved he travelled through time a bit too much and how the boy would occasionally look at him with a distasted look on his face across the council table.

Twitch didn't give a long thought about it, he was rather more distracted by the faces filled with fear and hatred that were looking towards him as he strolled down the evening streets of Zaun. The meeting ended 2 hours already but Twitch had to assigned another meeting with one of his old friend Viktor, the Machine Herald in his lab to get a maintenance check up on his weapons and equipment for tomorrow's match before he could leave Zaun. He was so eager to leave Zaun because it was the place of his miserable past and the fact that he had to get back to the Institute of War to prepare himself for a match that he was going to be summoned in tomorrow. Speaking of which, who was going to be his summoner tomorrow? He knew fully well that it wasn't going to Azdor, if he could remember correctly, it was some white hair, skinny summoner that he hardly knew. He remembered talking to the summoner but he didn't give a thought of wanting to know the summoner's name because that summoner was probably the most awkward and insecure person he had ever met. And who was he going to be matched up with? He could recall it was Lulu as his support and Galio as the main man of the middle lane but he forgot the rest. His deep thoughts were interrupted by a sound of shattered window followed by a woman's scream a few houses to his right. He glanced at the scene as he saw 2 men in mask laying down on the ground beneath a broken window and as he turned his eyes to the window that was broken, he saw a familiar green figure coming out of it in a fluid matter that soon reconstructed itself forming a humanoid body. As it stood tall, Twitch knew who he was, it was Zac.


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been almost A YEAR since I last updated this story. Long story short, I was busy. Yes, yes, the typical writer's excuse. But I'm being honest. My grandma just passed away, my aunt came to visit from the US, Exams, Semesters blah blah. And because of all of these nonsense. I kind of forgot about this story xD It was originally supposed to be 5000+ words long but I kinda did a bit of tinkering here and there and I figured "5000 words is kind of hard to write and to read." So I'll be shorting this story's chapter lengths by 2000 - 4000 words long. I'm so so sorry for not uploading for a long long time. But don't worry, I'm doing chapter 3 right now. This story is also going very slowly, but to me, character development is everything. Note to self that I'm not a professional writer, there will be some grammar mistakes here and there and some misplaced words too._

 **Chapter Two:** Impulsiveness

 **Characters:** Twitch, Zac, OC Sabina and OC Emily.

 **Warnings:** Mild Language, and Violence (A Small fighting scene)

* * *

The Zaunite rat stood still and gazed upon the scene for a while, confused but at the same time found it utterly amusing. He knew Zac entirely well and he was absolutely positive that Zac wasn't the type of guy who would lose his temper so easily especially not when he was so chitty-chatty and cheerful not so long ago at the council gathering. He hesitated for a moment with indecisiveness thoughts of whether he should intervene or not.

Within the moment, Zac raised both his arms above his head and clenched his palms together tightly to form two massive fists and the Pickpocket rat was well aware of what was going to happen next, he had saw it happened so many times before during his time on Summoner's Rift. With a powerful roar from the green Zaunite, he watched as the two men's bodies were stomped down with an incredible force from Zac's arms. They groaned in pain as the green hands smashed onto their chests, pushing them intensely onto the solid rock hard ground beneath them that soon cracked from the powerful force.

It wasn't new to him, the streets of Zaun were always like this and he had even seen worse in Noxus. There were times when he was tasked by the Zaunite alchemist Singed, to deliver important packages from Zaun to Noxus's most powerful ruler Swain because apparently, the two still remained a friendly tie together even after the war. What was inside the packages, he did not know but he guessed they would be most likely be exquisite Zaunite alcohol handmade by Singed himself as the mad chemist tend to joke a lot about how General Swain would get strongly intoxicated after the days of his deliveries.

During his delivery missions in Noxus, he had encountered small children getting beat up to numb by males much older than them. Sometimes, he even felt the need to step in and help but who was he to interfere? It wasn't what he was tasked to nor was it his place to intervene. After all, he was never seen by the naked eyes strolling down the streets of Noxus before and he didn't want to blow off his own cover just so he could save some kids that he barely knew. Noxus is a harsh place to live in everybody knows that. The rich dominates the poor and the poor suffers on the streets with lost hopes and dreams. If you were unlucky enough to be born as a poor Noxian child, you would have to fight for yourself if you want to survive. It wasn't that far different from Zaun and his early life wasn't any different from those unfortunate children in Noxus either.

His lines of thinking were halted when he heard the terrifying screams of agony bursting through the lungs of the two images in front of him followed with pitiful coughs of blood. It was at this point that Twitch realized that if no one was going to take action, the two masked men that he didn't even know, would be crushed and die. Surely, Zac wasn't going to end their lives right? Maybe they just had a quarrel over some fine wines and speaking of wines, Zac might even be drunk at the moment. But those two couldn't possibly be Zac's drinking buddies with the way they dressed; it was cleared to Twitch that they didn't come to the restaurant for some Fine Wines.

Mercy was something that the Zaunite rat wasn't familiar with when he was still living in the gutter but was gently taught to him afterwards by his one and only rescuer, Azdor. The man told him that killing was very wrong in the human culture and shouldn't be taken too lightly as a topic. If a person dies, all the memories that that person ever had, good or bad will disappear. Their influence, their dreams and the love over their loved ones will die along with them. The thought of it was frightening to Twitch when he first learn about it due to the fact that he had killed plenty in his past which to him, meant that countless of precious of memories were destroyed for no actual purpose at all by his own hands. Azdor was well aware of this and that was why he chose to help Twitch and gave him a new life to start all over.

He rushed to the incident ahead of him on all four legs; it was a technique that he'd only use on the battlefield.

"Zac, stop!" He called out from his distance as he was pacing faster to stop his Zaunite friend from doing any more harm to the two men.

As he stumbled up to Zac, he grabbed one of the wrists of the gooey gelatin hand with his own forcefully and looked up to the face above him. "That's enough." He stated.

"Twitch?" Zac's tone began to calm down as he loosened his grips from the foes beneath his palms.

"They deserve this." He uttered lowly while still keeping cautious eyes at the two figures in front of him as he noticed one had already passed out.

Twitch followed his friend's glance and he could see the fear and hatred that was still lingering on the other one's face. "What happened?" He asked in a steady tone.

"They're criminals!" Zac confirmed. "I was enjoying a nice meal with a buddy of mine and his daughter when these two scums barged into the restaurant with guns in their hands and they shot him without hesitation." The green humanoid pointed to his friend that was lying on the ground in the restaurant unconscious with a bullet wound pierced through his stomach. A woman was sitting beside him, wrapping bandages over his abdomens.

"He fell to the ground with blood all over the floor. They aimed to shoot him again but unfortunately for them, the man has a League champion as his friend." He looked down slightly letting a frown forming on his face. "He's alive but I wish I could have done something sooner."

Twitch shook his head. "But you did, you protected him." He folded his arms and sighed with a deep breath of relief. His decision of acting upon what he thought was wrong was the right choice after all and he was glad that he had actually _did something sooner_.

"That's not what I meant, what I'm trying to say is he would not have gotten hurt if I have acted sooner." Zac's focus turned back to his unconscious companion. "And not right in front of his 8 year old daughter… It will be traumatizing for her for her whole life!"

"Zac, cheer up. You did the best you could at the given situation. Regretting about what you could have done will not change anything because you've already changed something."

"Heh, I guess that's true." Zac agreed.

"But, that doesn't mean you had to demonstrate your anger onto your culprits." Twitch's expression soon revolved back into his usual serious look as he glanced back at to the criminals. "You could have killed them."

"I wasn't planning to, I just thought of teaching these scums a lesson. But even if I did, why would it even matter? No one would care; these fools are nothing but scums to us." Zac responded with no remorse in his manly tone.

The Pickpocket Zaunite rat turned back to his green friend with a frown, hoping Zac would have added something else more appropriate into his previous sentence. "Zac, they might be scums to you, and to the people of Zaun." He started. "But there's someone out there who cares deeply for them, wishing that they would return home safe." He continued in his serious tone while still maintaining eye contact with his dear friend. "If you kill them, the Summoners will find out and you'll be in big trouble. And someone out there would have lost a brother, a son, a husband and most importantly, a father. They have relatives just like your friend and you know that."

"Then what would happen if they actually murder my friend? What would happen to his daughter? She would lose a father and I would also lose a friend."

"But you didn't let them now, did you? We both know too well that you couldn't bear for something like this to happen right in front of you without making you batting your eyes. After all, you're one with all the justice and fairness."

"But they are criminals…" as much as Zac tried to protest, Twitch noticed that his tone _did_ decide to calm down.

"That you had beaten into senseless. Would it matter more if you had done more harm to them? How is setting in more physical pain onto them, remove the wound that was already on your friend? It's not your fault that the man got hurt and you're right, it's these criminals' fault but they didn't kill anyone and you almost killed them. It's not your job to decide whether they should live now or not, leave that to the officials. It would be reckless if you kill someone outside the League, you do know that."

He hated to admit it, but Twitch was right. No lives were taken away from him so he shouldn't be recklessly trying to take any away too. He wouldn't want to ruin his own reputation nor his parent's as he grew up in a wealthy family with intelligent professors as his parents, so he was always the voice of reason among his fellow companions, always the one who is very considerate when it comes to fair play and he cursed himself for letting his rage taking over his better judgments.

"You've got a point." His mind began to unclouded themselves in the calm presence of his younger friend. "I should have known better."

"What are we going to do with them?" Twitch asked his fellow Zaunite friend while turning back to face the two criminals, one hurt badly and one was still passed out.

"Just like you said, The Zaunite officers will arrive soon. These guys will be sentenced to jail where they belong. I'd say let these two rests a bit before their heads are shoved into the Zaunite prison cells." Zac's face lit up with a smirk which followed by a small chuckle.

Their attentions were soon caught by a delicate sobbing from a little girl sitting outside the restaurant with the woman who treated the injured man.

Zac knew right away who the little girl was. She wasn't as close to him like her father was but he still cared deeply for her. "Emily, are you okay?" He confronted the little girl.

"She is concerned about her father. I have told her that he is going to be well but," The older female slightly frown. "She couldn't stop crying."

"She's not the only one who is worrying. I am too. You said he is going fine, are you sure? And where is he?" Zac glanced around the area trying to spot his friend.

Twitch couldn't stop noticing how much of a caring person Zac was acting like. He heard from many people as well as from summoners that Zac was just a big hunk of teddy bear. Surely, he and Zac were close friends but Zac never showed this side around him before. (Probably because I've never gotten myself seriously injured right in front of him before.) He thought to himself quietly and smiled.

"His wounds are severe but fortunately for the man, they aren't fatal." The older female pointed into the broken window, to the injured man resting quietly on the restaurant's wooden bed. "I was managed to stop the bleeding just in time but he is rather weak, he has lost a lot of his blood and it would take a few weeks for him to fully recover."

Zac felt relieved hearing those words. He looked back at Twitch feeling all so happy and smiled brightly. Twitch responded by giving him back a friendly chuckle. He would do anything to make his buddy happy because Zac was his first and true friend besides Azdor. He was the first ever living being in Zaun that saw Twitch differently.

"I must thank you, Doctor. For saving my friend's life." Zac bowed down to show his gratitude.

"Doctor? That's 'Summoner' to you." Her eyes landed on the green Zaunite with annoyance of his misinterpret over her status. "That man is fortunate enough to have a Summoner partaking a meal in the same restaurant as him."

Twitch scanned her outfit and her beautiful diamond shaped face with his watchful eyes. Her clothing consisted of a normal peasant dress with a short blue hood covering her head. It wasn't something a Summoner would wear but then again she WAS in Zaun, so it was bright for her to keep her identity a secret. And that face, he saw it at the council gathering. She was one of the Summoners that went there, a high classed Summoner, Sabina Ballard, a 42 year old, beautiful lady with a strong talent for magic. The house Ballard is a rather prosperous magic household family in Zaun. It has a strong bloodline entangled with Piltover with a history written in many books. And it was one of the many reasons why people was calling this household, 'Half Zaun Half Piltover.' and that surname wasn't to be taken lightly either. Ballards tended to possess the intelligence of a Zaunite professor and the gifts of magic of a highborn Piltovian running in their veins.

"You're a Summoner!?" Zac was surprised.

"A highborn one too." Twitch added.

"You knew?" He turned to Twitch.

"She was at the council gathering. Sabina Ballard, a Summoner specialized in white magic which was why she was able to heal your friend, Zac. You… don't know her at all? You saw her a few times at the Institutes."

"Well with this cloak on, it is not surprised that no one is recognizing me." She guffawed slightly.

"I am sorry for not knowing who you were, my lady." Zac gave her another apologetic bow.

"Apology accepted." Sabina gently raised him up. "But you mustn't let anyone know that I am here." She winked.

The conversation was interrupted when the crying from poor little Emily intensified. Zac sat down in front of her and patted the young girl's head gently just as he felt the exquisite golden locks of hair brushing against his own gelatin palm. "Everything is going to be alright, Emily. Uncle Zac is here, nothing to be afraid of." He spoke to her in a calm and gentle tone hoping he would calm the little girl down from what she had just witness.

Twitch observed the little girl's beautiful white round face and felt blessed for her that she still has a father to look after her. The thought of her living without a father suddenly startled his train of thoughts. She was so young and fragile yet so innocent at the same time and what she just saw will surely affect her throughout her life. Maybe it would be wiser for him to skip his arrangement with Viktor so he could arrive at the scene faster. Maybe if he had witness the scene, he would be fast enough to disarm the guns from the villains and save her father from getting shot after all, he's the only with six senses. But what was he thinking? Why would he care about a little girl he barely knew? He would not know that the man and his daughter would be in that restaurant in the first place. He just doesn't want to see the little girl's teary face anymore. It was somehow a bit heart breaking to him. Her round and delicate face, her soft voice and her intricate locks of hair somehow… somehow reminded him of Lulu. Lulu was one of his few friends, his dear one in the League, and he couldn't bear seeing the Yordle cry either.

Although the damage that Zac did to the two criminals was severe, one of them was able to keep his consciousness awake and was completely aware of his surroundings including the conversations that Zac and Twitch just had. He realized that his life was at risked if the Zaunite police arrive. But where could he have ran when there were two League Champions ready to shut him down if he ever chose to flee? Then something hit him when he looked at the 8 year old girl who was sobbing not too far away from him. Without a doubt, he was quite sure that she was the daughter of the man that he tried to murder.

With no time to calculate the risks he would be put in through if the plan fail, he pulled out a small knife from his belt pocket and steadied his grip. He knew that he only had one shot at this and that he had to be fast enough to grab the girl by her neck, holding her as his hostage so that he could demand his freedom and money from the officers and her father.

As he positioned himself in a sitting stance, the muscles of his feet tensed up all together and in a flash he jumped to the girl, aiming the sharp knife towards her delicate face with another hand ready to grab onto her neck. He was confident that he was going to reach her when a hand grabbed the knife with immense force. He looked up at the creature that held its grip tightly onto his knife even if blood started to drip down its furry palm. The little girl took notice of a scene that was happening in front of her as a small drop of blood landed on her face.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Twitch gave out an angry groan with only anger in his threatening eyes. The murderer gazed upon the eyes of his now new opponent, his face turned pale when he saw the frightening look that glared back at him. It was then that he realized that his plan was dumb and inconsiderate. He was no match for Twitch, how could he think he could out speed a champion of the League? A Marksman from the Institute of War that had mastered the art of reflexes with its six senses. What was worst was that he had also drawn the attention of the champion's giant green humanoid friend. By then, he knew that his only chance of survival was to run, to try and run away from these freaks that he shouldn't had underestimated.


End file.
